Structures of golf balls significantly affect the flight distance and the spin performance of golf balls. In general, golf balls are classified, according to structures thereof, into one-piece golf balls having a single-layered structure, two-piece golf balls having a double-layered structure including a core and a cover surrounding the core, three-piece golf balls having a triple-layered structure including a dual core and a cover, three-piece golf balls having a triple-layered structure including a core and a dual cover, four-piece golf balls including a core and a triple cover, four-piece golf balls including a dual core and a dual cover, and four-piece golf balls including a triple core and a cover.
Meanwhile, in addition to performance of the golf ball, the results of golf games are considerably influenced by a flight distance of the golf ball hit by a driver, the accuracy in a landing point of the golf ball hit by a driver, and the accuracy in putting on the green. Here, a golfer needs high concentration.
Since general purpose golf balls include a coating layer with a high reflectance of external light and a high gloss (i.e., glossy coating), external light may be reflected by the surface of a golf ball toward a golfer during outdoor use thereof. Thus, the reflected light may distract concentration of the golfer so as not to accurately hit the golf ball. Since the degree of reflection of external light toward the golfer varies depending on a position of the sun and a hitting stance of the golfer, it is difficult for the golfer to maintain a high degree of concentration.